Separate Fates
by Wahlzie
Summary: After The Order of The Phoenix holds a meeting, their final decision is to send three of the four main teens to defeat Voldemort. But what about the on who is left out?
1. The Beginning Of It All

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron sat, staring at the clock on the wall as the precious seconds ticked away one by one. Ginny quietly sat in a slightly moth eaten arm chair, straitening out the wrinkles on her jeans while Hermione sat twisting a piece of her brown frizzy hair. Harry just kept his eyes focused on the door to the kitchen where The Order of The Phoenix sat inside, having a meeting. He looked up to the calendar on the wall. Today would have been his first day of 7th year at Hogwarts. Much to Harry's dismay, the school had been closed due to the growing threat of Voldemort.

"Don't see why were not allowed in," Ron complained, slouching farther in his chair.

"Were not of age yet to be included in the Order's meetings," Hermione replied.

"Who cares. Fred and George are in there and even though they are 19 their maturity level is about at age 7," Ron shot back.

Hermione scowled at the red head. She returned to twisting her hair, trying to avoid an argument.

"They've been in there for 6 hours," Ginny sighed, gazing at the clock.

"Must be mighty important," Ron said.

"No, their only in there to talk about how their day is going," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course it's important if the Order called a secret meeting."'

Ron groaned in exasperation. He was about to say something when the door to the kitchen flew open. An exhausted looking Remus Lupin emerged from the room.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny," he said nodding towards each of the teens. "We need to see you."

The three of them shot up from their places and made their way to the kitchen.

"Hang on a minute, what about me," Ron asked.

Lupin sadly looked upon the red head. "Were going to need you to stay out here. Just for a little bit longer Ron," he said placing an encouraging hand on the boy's shoulder. With that, he went back to the kitchen and shut the doors securely behind him.

"No fair," Ron whispered to himself. He sat there for what seemed like 2 hours before Harry, Hermione, and Ginny protruded from the kitchen, each with a worried look upon their faces.

"What's wrong," Ron asked.

They just smiled and shook their heads.

"N..nn..nothing is wrong Ron," Hermione said through a forced smile.

He glared at her. "Of course there is now tell me," he demanded.

"Ron, chill man. Everything is fine," Harry said.

Ron knew his friends were lying to him. He felt angry and a little betrayed by his best friends and his own sister. What ever was going on, her would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Answers

**poolhalljunkie**-_ thanks SO much! it really means alot. i kno it might seem boring now but it will get really good...trust me! thnaks for the review!_

**AnimeDarkside**- _your just a loser! LOL! im just kiddin! see ya at school tom!_

* * *

That night, Ron went up to his Father who was quietly speaking to Mad Eye Moody.

"Dad can I talk to you a minute," Ron said, pissed off.

Mr. Weasly nodded to Mad Eye than stepped over to his son.

"What is it Ron," he asked.

"What were you talking about at the meeting that I couldn't be included in," Ron said, glaring at his father.

Mr. Weasly looked at his son with sadness in his eyes.

"Well, Ron...you see," Mr. Weasly stumbled over his words.

"Arthur," as voice said behind him. He turned to see Lupin standing there.

"Were going to have to tell him before tomorrow Remus," Mr. Weasly whispered.

Remus nodded slowly. He than looked at Ron, who was standing waiting for an explanation.

"Come here Ronald," Lupin said, walking over to the corner of the room. Ron followed behind him, Mr. Weasly coming over too. Lupin pushed Ron into a chair.

"Is it that bad that I need to sit," Ron asked, gulping.

"Maybe," Lupin replied.

Ron just stared at Lupin, worry filling his eyes.

"You see Ron, Voldemort has become a growing threat," Lupin explained. "And the only person able to defeat him is of course, Harry Potter."

"I know that," Ron said, going along with the story so far so good.

"Well, we need him to and find Voldemort so he can defeat him. With Hermione and Ginny of course," Lupin said quickly.

"What...you mean...you mean that...you could be sending them to their death. What about me? Why can't I go," Ron yelled.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the trio in the corner of the room.

"Were fine, continue with what you were doing," Lupin said, casually.

The other members of the order went back to what they were doing, reluctantly.

"We don't know why you can't go Ronald. We were messaged by Dumbledore and he said that he didn't want you going along. He also said that this is not your fate. It is Harry, Hermione's, and Ginny's," Remus explained.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean," Ron asked.

"I'm sorry Ron, but when we come to know things we will tell you," his father said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Angry and frustrated, Ron got up from his place and stormed outside. He slammed the screen door behind him. Lupin and Mr. Weasly did not try to stop him. They knew that he would be upset. Both of them went off to do their own thing after a while of sitting in silence.

* * *

Ron ran down the street as fast as could. He was running from everything. His family, his friends, bit most of all, his troubles. 

"Curse Dumbledore," he thought to himself. 

Not until he was out of breath and his legs got tired of carrying him, he slowed down. He panted for breath and sat down to take a rest. His best friends and sister were leaving him...maybe even forever. His stomach felt sick at the thought of it. Ron sighed and slumped against the tree he was leaning on. He felt useless. What was there he could do? He couldn't go against the head master's wishes. 

"All right there Ron," a voice said from behind him. 

He whipped around and saw Harry standing there. Ron just glared at him and turned away. Harry cam up beside him and sat down. 

"I know your angry," Harry said. 

"You think so," Ron growled. 

Harry sighed. "We'll be okay Ron. I promise you we will come back." 

"That's an empty promise. You can't guarantee that," Ron said, staring off into the distance. 

"It's not just a promise to you," Harry explained. "It's my hope." 

Ron sorrowfully looked at the green grass beneath him. "When do you leave," he whispered. 

"First light tomorrow," Harry replied. 

Ron nodded. Harry looked up at his friend. 

"Look after Hedwig for me," Harry said. 

"I will," Ron agreed. "She'll be thrilled when you get back though." 

Harry shot a glance at Ron. "When I get back," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
